Clare
Clare is the only known Claymore to have taken in the flesh and blood of another warrior to become a Claymore, rather than taking in the flesh and blood of a Yoma. As a consequence, she is a quarter Yoma hybrid, while the other warriors are half Yoma. Due to this, she is given rank Number 47 - the lowest. Despite this, she has shown a great amount of prowess when fighting Yoma and Awakened Beings Appearance Human: Clare as a child was thin and small. She had long, straight, light brown hair and dark eyes. She bore many scars on her body from her experience with the Yoma that used her as a disguise. Claymore: Clare's hair is now short and pale blond, like the other warriors. Her eyes have turned silver and the scars on her body appear to have vanished. She has a wispy, frail body which disguises her supernatural strength. She lost her right arm in a fight with Ophelia, who destroyed it, and, after learning Irene's Flash Sword ability, she is given her remaining arm. Half-Awakened Form: Clare's eyes turn gold with slit pupils like a Yoma and her face and body is distorted. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her back. Biography 'Early Life' Clare's parents were killed by a Yoma that forced her to travel around with it as a disguise and a toy. The scars on her body are evidence that she was tortured while she was with the Yoma. Her suffering was so great that she closed herself emotionally and verbally. It is unknown how old she was when her family was killed or when the Yoma was killed. 'Time with Teresa' When she and the Yoma were staying at a village where six other Yoma were hiding, Teresa of the Faint Smile passed by and killed all of the Yoma there. When she saw Teresa, she saw the same pain in her eyes as she had endured. Empathizing with Teresa, she attempted to embrace her before she left, despite Teresa throwing her aside. Afterwards, she was thrown out of the village since they feared her to be a Yoma. Clare followed Teresa for many days, going without food or water. Teresa's dismissals, an attack from bandits and even falling from a cliff did not stop her. After falling from a cliff, she passed out from dehydration and Teresa reluctantly allowed her to stay until they reached the next town. She is delighted also when Teresa managed to correctly guess her name. When the bandit Teresa injured attempted revenge, she was brave enough to attack him. Once Teresa had scared him away, Clare became so distraught that she managed to speak and finally explain to Teresa about her feelings. Teresa leaves her at a nearby town and, though she originally protests at leaving her, Clare finally consents to stay. However, the fact that Teresa had slain a Yoma meant that the bandits that attacked them could attack the town. Clare flees from the bandit that tried to attack Teresa and is knocked unconscious. When she awoke, Teresa had slain all the bandits, thus marking herself for death. Once Teresa escaped from the organization, she and Clare went into hiding. They are found by Priscilla, Irene, Noel and Sophia and Clare, though she was never involved, was a witness to the battle that ensued. She followed Teresa outside the town after she'd defeated them and witnessed Teresa's battle and death by the awakened Priscilla's hand. Once the battle had finished and Priscilla had gone, Clare took Teresa's head and searched for a member of the organisation. When she finds Rubel, she begs him to put Teresa's flesh and blood within her. 'Employment as a Claymore' Clare joined the organization out of a want to avenge Teresa and, during her transformation, met Elena, befriending her and relying on her for support during her painful hours. Once she was ready, she was given Rank Number 47, the lowest rank within the organization. She becomes a cold, distant Claymore whose silent demeanor becomes a source of fear of her among humans. Clare did her jobs given to her by Rubel and, along the way, met Raki. She is surprised when he takes an interest in her but remains cold and distant towards him, denying to even give him her name. While in his village, Clare slays the Yoma that turned out to Zaki, Raki's brother. Just as she leaves, Raki finds her, thanks her for slaying the Yoma and, after another request, she finally consents to give him her name. After a while, she finds Raki again while tracking a Yoma, starved and weak in the wilderness. She deposits him in a town and pays for his lodging and food. She saves Raki from a Yoma that disguised itself as a Claymore to use him as a hostage. Clare manages to slay the Yoma despite having sustained an injury. After discovering that he'd been thrown out of his village just like she had, she allows him to follow her as her cook. 'Travelling with Raki' While travelling with Raki, Rubel gives her Elena's Black Card. She reveals to Raki the custom of sending the Black Card when the human mind's limit is reached. She meets with Elena on Mount Shire and, despite protests from Raki, kills her without showing much emotion. She buries Elena, using her claymore as a gravestone. She reveals to Raki that Elena was her only friend during the time of her transformation. When tracking a Yoma in the holy city of Rabona, Clare is forced to hide the fact she is a Claymore by taking pills to revert her eyes back to their original colour. She meets with Father Vincent, the head of the church there, and asks Raki would be allowed to stay if she dies. Clare is injured in the first fight with the Yoma and is unconscious for two days. When she fights the Yoma again with Galk and Sid, she pushed herself with her injuries so much that she accidently surpasses her limit. She asks Galk to kill her but Raki protects her, saying that he would die with her. Miraculously, Clare comes back to her ordinary self and is able to leave Rabona with him when she recovered. 'Awakened Being Hunt' Clare is sent on an Awakened Being hunt, despite her low rank in the Organization. She enters a team consisting of Helen, Deneve and team leader Miria. Her team immediately dislike her, believing she is too weak to be accompanying them. Miria fights with Clare to dtermine her strength and Clare is easily defeated. However, the team soon find themselves in trouble, as the Awakened Being they were sent to hunt were was more powerful than inticipated. Miria is able to defeat the Awakened Being, but only with Clare's help. The team now respects Clare more and Miria trusts her enough to tell Clare of her distrust of the Organization. Miria warns the group to stay away from high ranked Claymores and the group depart, promising to meet up again. 'Fight with Ophelia' Soon afterwards, Clare is sent on another Awakened Being hunt. This time her partner is Ophelia, one of the Claymore Miria warned her about. Ophelia challenges both Clare and Raki to a fight. Clare refuses so Ophelia cuts of her legs. Ophelia proceeds to toy with Raki, while Clare desperately attempts to reattach her legs. They are interrupted by an Awakened Being, who attacks Ophelia. Clare and Raki escape to the woods while Ophelia kills the Awakened Being. Clare tells Raki to leave, promising to meet him again. She continues on alone, but is quickly caught by Ophelia. Ophelia slices of Clare's arm and destroys it, preparing to kill Clare. However, the fight is interrupted by Irene, who fends off Ophelia and saves Clare. Irene decides to train Clare in her "Quick Sword" attack. After Clare is able to perform the move Irene cuts off her right arm, giving it to Clare as a replacement for the one Ophelia destroyed. After Clare leaves Irene, she comes across an Awakened Ophelia. She fights with Ophelia, until Ophelia realises she's awakened. She gives Clare a challenge, allowing her to use her new move to cut through Ophelia's long body. Clare eventually reaches the end and having 'won' is allowed to kill Ophelia. 'Battle with Dauf' Clare goes to the town of Hanel after killing Ophelia. There she came across Rakel, a severely wounded Claymore. Rakel tells Clare of how her team leader Jean and two other Claymore have been captured and tortured, begging Clare to go and save them. Clare promises to do so just as Rakel dies. She heads to the cave and easily fights of a large collection of Yoma. After killing them all she is attacked by Dauf, an Awakened Being. She fights with Dauf, while trying to get passed him to save Jean. However, she cannot beat Dauf. It is then that Galatea shows up. Originally sent to retrieve Clare, Galatea agrees to help. Galatea holds off Dauf while Clare goes to save Jean. When she gets there one of Jean's companions was dead, while the other, Katea, had been killed while awakening. Jean had almost awakened, however Clare manages to bring her back to normal. Jean pledges her life to Clare before the two head back to help Galatea. Together, the three Claymore manage to defeat Dauf, however are stopped from killing him by Riful, the Abyssal one from the west. Riful rewards Clare's efforts by telling her where Priscilla is, before leaving with Dauf. Galatea allows Clare to continue her journey, while Clare and Jean leave to find Priscilla.